How to Get Started
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Oh, itu tak semudah yang dibayangkan sang Emperor. Seperti kata sang bijak, jatuh cinta itu rumit.


Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, saat-saat paling tenang di mana semua orang tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing.

Kecuali bagi seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi masih saja berganti posisi tidurnya namun tak sedetik pun matanya mau menutup. Pemuda ini hanya terdiam, sepi sendiri di kamarnya yang luas. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk tidur namun nihil, irisnya kembali terbuka. Sulit sekali untuk terlelap padahal malam semakin pekat.

Sia-sia saja ia minum segelas susu hangat tadi, bahkan dirinya sudah mencoba berbagai cara, sampai cara paling kuno pun ia coba; menghitung domba dalam pikirannya. Tetap saja matanya menolak untuk menutup. Padahal besok ia punya hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Faktanya, hal penting itu yang membuatnya sulit untuk memejamkan mata.

**Asakura presents**

**.**

**.**

**How to Get Started** © Blackeyes Asakura

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu, sejak kapan dirinya mulai betah memandangi pemain keenam dari tim basket yang dipimpinnya ini. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa helai biru langit milik pemuda mungil itu bisa begitu indah di pandangannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu suara milik pemuda itu bisa terdengar bagai lonceng pernikahan di telinganya. Ia tidak pernah tahu Kuroko Tetsuya bisa menjadi semenarik ini.

Namun semenarik apapun seorang Tetsuya, pemuda bermarga Akashi ini tidak kunjung menemukan cara yang paling tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Bahkan seorang jenius macam dirinya pun merasa lidahnya kelu saat harus merangkai kata demi menerjemahkan verba yang terdiri dari lima huruf itu. Cinta memang mengerikan, indah sekaligus menyiksa.

Akashi ingin Kuroko tahu, bagaimana sulitnya memejamkan mata saat di pikirannya sudah terukir sosok dirinya, bagaimana sulitnya mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya, bagaimana sulitnya berbicara dengan normal pada dirinya. Tetap saja, sejenius apapun Akashi Seijuuro, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari kekejaman perasaan afektif itu.

Karena itulah Akashi memutuskan untuk meminta saran dari teman-temannya, mungkin mereka punya solusi untuk masalahnya. Walaupun dirinya sedikit ragu—dan jelas, **gengsi**, untuk bertanya, ia memaksakan diri.

Target pertama, si teman masa kecil berwujud _titan_; Murasakibara.

"Aka-_chin_ mau menyatakan cinta?" kalimat itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulut raksasa tukang jajan itu, mau tidak mau ia heran. Siapa yang berani membuat Akashi jatuh cinta? Masalahnya, Akashi yang ia kenal bisa saja bermain gunting atau pelet atau apapun itu agar yang bersangkutan jadi miliknya.

"Ya," jawab pemuda berambut merah itu. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di taman belakang rumah Akashi, dirinya memang sengaja menyuruh Murasakibara datang ke rumahnya.

"Untuk apa? 'Kan Aka-_chin_ tinggal todong dia _pake_ gunting, suruh dia jadi pacar Aka-_chin_, deh. Selesai. Buat apa Aka-_chin_ repot-repot menyatakan cinta?" tanya Murasakibara lagi, polos.

**Iya juga, sih.**

"Aku bingung, yang harus kutodong gunting itu dia atau kau, Atsushi," jawab Akashi, tidak main-main langsung mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya. Murasakibara tersedak cemilan yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"O-Oke, oke, aku coba pikirkan dulu. Sebelum itu, tolong Aka-_chin_ simpan dulu guntingnya," katanya kemudian, mundur selangkah sambil mengangkat tangan di atas kepala. Akashi hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Aka-_chin_ traktir dia makan? Pasti dia senang." Alis Akashi naik sebelah, manik heterokromnya mendelik.

"Kau yakin?"

Murasakibara mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Baiklah, setidaknya Akashi berpikir untuk mencobanya daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Oh, Tetsuya. Duduklah, sudah kupesankan makanan."

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di salah satu restoran milik keluarga Akashi. Dengan dalih dirinya ingin memberi hadiah ulangtahun pada Kuroko ("Tapi ulangtahunku sudah lama terlewat, Akashi-kun." "Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku selalu benar.") maka ia pun mengundang pemuda itu ke sini.

"Akashi-_kun_ yakin tidak mengundang yang lain?" tanya Kuroko sesaat kemudian. Akashi menggeleng dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku... tidak yakin kita berdua bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini."

**Akashi sebenarnya memesan makanan atau menyalin daftar menu?**

Oh, apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari orang yang tengah jatuh cinta selain kesalahan aneh. Lihat saja, meja mereka sudah sangat penuh sementara pesanan belum datang semua. Akhirnya Akashi mengalah, ia memindahkan acara makan-makannya ke panti asuhan terdekat.

Gagal. Pelajaran pertama; jangan pernah memesan makanan saat kau sedang jatuh cinta.

Target kedua, si pemain kunci berkulit eksotis; Aomine.

Akashi sedikit yakin pada pemuda ini, karena yang bersangkutan sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda pirang yang satu tim dengannya. Jadi kurang lebih mungkin Aomine tahu cara yang bagus untuk menyatakan perasaan.

"Kau suka pada seseorang?! Kau yakin Akashi? Kau tidak demam? Atau mungkin rabies? Atau antraks? Atau cacar? Atau **kutilan**—" dan Aomine Daiki diam di bawa ancaman gunting di lehernya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku memperbolehkanmu berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada memalukan seperti itu, Daiki."

"O-Oke, maaf sebelumnya," Aomine menelan ludah, ia masih ingin hidup, "apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin tahu caramu menyatakan cinta pada Ryouta dulu."

Dan wajah Aomine seketika tampak lebih hitam dari biasanya.

"Err, aku mengajaknya bermain basket sampai malam lalu aku mengatakannya."

Hening.

Sudah Akashi duga, Aomine bukan tipe orang yang romantis, kenapa Kise bisa suka makhluk macam begini, sih?

Ya sudahlah, Akashi tetap akan mencobanya.

Dua kepala berbeda warna itu masih saja betah berada di gedung olahraga sekolah mereka. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Tetsuya," Akashi men_dribble_ bola di tangannya, berusaha lepas dari penjagaan Kuroko, "ada yang harus kubicarakan."

Sesaat kemudian dirinya lepas dari penjagaan Kuroko dan segera melakukan _shoot_ menuju _ring_. "Aku menyukaimu."

**Bruk.**

"Halo? Ambulans?"

Gagal. Pelajaran kedua; jangan lupa bahwa Kuroko tidak punya ketahanan fisik yang bebal macam Aomine ataupun Kise.

Target ketiga, si pirang kelebihan gula; Kise.

Sebenarnya Akashi tidak yakin dirinya harus bertanya pada pemuda pirang ini, berhubung dirinya sangat yakin isi otak pemuda itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari isi otak Aomine. Namun dirinya tetap saja mencoba bertanya.

"Haaaah? Akashi-_cchi_ suka seseorang? Siapa? Ayo beritahu aku! Siap—" dan ujung gunting Akashi sudah menempel di lehernya.

"Tutup mulutmu kalau masih ingin bermain basket dengan Daiki."

"B-Baik, j-jadi apa yang h-harus kubantu?"

Akashi pun mengatakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kise tertawa keras, entah kenapa. Mungkin kesurupan setan gunting, entahlah.

"Akashi-_cchi_ begitu saja kok bingung, nyatakan saja dengan lagu!"

**Mungkin ide bagus. Mungkin.**

"Walaupun diri ini menyukaimu, kamu seperti tak tertarik kepadaku, siap patah hati kesekian kalinya..."

"Yang mencinta, _fortune cookie_. Masa depan tidak akan seburuk itu, mengembangkan senyuman 'kan membawa keberuntungan..."

"Ingin ungkapkan perasaan padamu tetapi aku tak percaya diri, karena reaksimu terbayang di benakku..."

"Dunia ini 'kan dipenuhi oleh cinta, esok hari akan berhembus angin yang baru. Kau membuat kita terlupa akan hal yang menyedihkan..."

Salah satu teman sekelas Kuroko menghampiri Akashi, "Maaf, Kuroko-_kun_ absen hari ini."

Gagal. Pelajaran ketiga; lihat dulu absensi sebelum nekat bernyanyi di depan kelas orang.

Target keempat, sang wakil kapten maniak ramalan; Midorima.

"Akashi, kau yakin kepalamu tidak terbentur apa-apa?" itulah respon pemuda berambut hijau di hadapannya saat Akashi mengutarakan masalahnya.

"Kau yakin kepalamu baik-baik saja kalau kutancapi gunting?" tanya Akashi balik. Midorima menciut di balik papan shogi.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya ke taman bermain, itu tempat keberuntunganmu hari ini. Dan, ehm, adikku bilang menyatakan cinta saat naik bianglala merupakan hal romantis."

Mungkin ide bagus. Sekali lagi, mungkin.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak naik bianglala."

"Sekali saja, Tetsuya. Aku ingin melihat samudera Pasifik," dalih kapten bergunting itu.

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun_, aku—"

"Ayolah Tetsuya, kau—"

**Bruk.**

"Halo, ambulans?"

Gagal. Pelajaran keempat; ingatkan dirinya bahwa Kuroko takut ketinggian.

Akashi menyerah. Dirinya bingung antara dia yang tidak becus melaksanakan nasehat kawan-kawannya, atau kawan-kawannya yang memang bodoh sehingga tidak ada ide yang benar-benar bagus.

Setelah berguling kesana kemari, dirinya tetap tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia bangun, melirik piano di sudut kamarnya. Bosan karena tidak kunjung bisa tidur, Akashi memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya mengantuk dengan bermain piano.

Pemuda berambut merah itu meregangkan jemarinya, kemudian duduk di kursi kecil di depan alat musik tersebut. Manik heterokromnya menyapu partitur di hadapannya.

Dan saat itu juga secercah cahaya langsung menjalar ke otaknya. Ini adalah cara terakhirnya, jika ini gagal juga maka biarkanlah Akashi tetap menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko diantar ke salah satu ruangan oleh pelayan Akashi. Sebenarnya pemuda itu bingung, akhir-akhir ini Akashi sering mengundang dirinya, baik untuk makan di restoran, atau bermain di taman hiburan, atau apapun itu yang agak tidak logis jika dilakukan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Sesaat kemudian dirinya sampai di ruangan itu, ia dipersilahkan duduk. Ruangan itu gelap, sehingga Kuroko tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di mana sosok yang mengundangnya datang kemari.

Tidak perlu repot-repot menebak di mana pemuda itu, dua detik kemudian sebuah lampu menyala, menyiramkan cahaya tepat di atas pemuda berambut merah itu. Yang bersangkutan tengah duduk di depan sebuah grand piano.

Jemarinya menghampiri tuts-tuts putih yang dingin itu, ia mulai memainkan salah satu karya paling terkenal di dunia musik klasik.

**Canon in D major.**

Jemari Akashi bergerak tenang memainkan karya Johann Pachelbel itu dengan lancar, setiap nadanya terlantun dengan indah. Sederhana, tidak mengharu biru, namun menawan hati. Mendengarkan alunan nadanya membuat Kuroko merasa dirinya tengah duduk di bukit dekat air terjun, yang hembusan anginnya mampu menenangkan jiwa. Bahkan Kuroko merasa dirinya dapat mendengarkan gemuruh air terjun di imajinasinya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu Akashi bisa bermain sebagus ini.

Tepat ketika tuts terakhir ditekan, Kuroko berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, seolah dirinya sedang menghadiri konser tunggal pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya," Akashi berdiri dan menghampiri Kuroko, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan sedetik kemudian lampu lain menyala.

Iris biru langit Kuroko tidak bisa tidak membelalak melihat semuanya. Ruangan ini telah dipenuhi dengan potret dirinya, dalam berbagai situasi, dalam berbagai ukuran. Lantai ruangan juga tidak kalah memukau, di sana berserakan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah dan putih.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku... aku—"

Dan seketika tubuhnya menjadi hangat, pemuda yang tadi di hadapannya kini telah berpindah lebih dekat, mendekapnya.

"Aku tahu, Akashi-_kun_. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Akashi tertawa kecil, melepas pelukan Kuroko dan menatap dalam langit biru di matanya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu pemuda itu.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Tetsuya."

Sedetik kemudian telinga Kuroko memerah saat bibirnya dibungkam kehangatan bibir Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekap Kuroko semakin dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Akashi-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

Baiklah, pertama-tama, let me menjedukkan diri ke tembok terdekat. KENAPA INI ABAL BANGET? ASJDHJDAKJSKAJSRAAAWRRR!

Oke, maaf sudah mengacau. Saya membuat fic ini tengah malam sambil mendengarkan lagu di winamp yang acak-acakannya nauzubillah. Mulai dari The Other Self nya Granrodeo, Koisuru Fortune Cookie nya JKT48, Netsu no Kakera nya Suwabe Junichi, sampe Canon in D major juga menclok, ngaco banget pokoknya playlist saya /headbang

Baiklah, fiksi ini saya persembahkan sebagai hadiah untuk uke saya tercinta, **akashitetsuya3**. Bon anniversaire, mon ange. Always be the best, 'kay? Everyone loves you here.

Baiklaah, sudah cukup sepertinya cuap-cuap saya. **Review/concrit/flame, please?**


End file.
